Dark Hero's Green Flower
by Secret-Universe
Summary: It all has begun between two different Mobians: The Black Hero and the Green Seedrian... on one stormy night Shadow and Cosmo, friendship
1. Beginning of time

_We'll start our story in the world of animals, the world of speaking animals that is… but first, a remarkable miracle... between an enemy of the dark and a beauty of the flowers… _

The golden sun is rising as a familiar girl races across the white meadow of daisies, giggling happily. Her short green hair bouncing in the wind, her red blossoms glittering and her eyes of gray and blue twinkle like the evening star.

_Here is beauty of the flowers… the heroine plant, Cosmo._

Cosmo stops short and stares at the sky, smiling and spread her arms. To her, it was a beautiful day, with its bright sunlight, singing birds and flying flower petals around her like a see-through curtain. She loved nothing more than spending her long summer days out in her very own secret garden.

_She had a deep love for flowers, her friends, including the one and only Miles 'Tails' Prower, but little did she know one day… something would… change…_

_--_

Because on the other side of the world right now but not so far, dark clouds gathered around as a strong dark hedgehog does his best to fight off robots as someone, in a flying machine, is yelling at them to attack the intruder.

_But in this hedgehog's world of cruelty, darkness lures with him everywhere that he went… his desire of revenge and collecting Chaos Emeralds grew stronger to him every night…_

"You dare disobey me once again?!" The chubby doctor screamed in his frustration, "I'll get you, Sonic the Hedgehog…"

_There came that name again, out of all names he regretted knowing._

"If I have to keep reminding you again and again, Doctor…" He crossed his arms in his own pride, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform."

_True, he seemed to have no sense of love, but he had… for lying underneath his cold stare and heartless smile, there does lie a heart of gold within the hedgehog…_

_And this is where our story is just beginning… between Shadow the Hedgehog and… Cosmo… the Seedrian…_

"**DARK HERO'S GREEN FLOWER**"


	2. Shelter

**It said it was a friendship story, DryadPrincess. I know she loves Tails, okay?**

**--**

_Back in the world of darkness, as clouds gathered, disaster was already striking…_

His mission to collect the Chaos Emerald was getting harder, despite it would've been so easy for him. Several wounds, Shadow stared at the giant robot towering over him as he planned on making his escape. He could faintly hear Eggman's insane laugh.

"We attack now, see who has won!"

The Egg-Bot raised its large arm as Shadow cringed and it brought down hard… into something metal rather than flesh. Wondering why he hadn't been strike yet, the black hedgehog glanced upon seeing an old friend…

"Omega?" He wondered.

"**Friend must run.**" Omega spoke as he pushed off the Egg-Bot and others started coming at him. "**Friend must run!**"

Seeing no point in argument, Shadow started skating off, clutching his emerald tightly. He had to get back to Mobius; maybe he could find his own help there. The sounds of Eggman, the Egg-Bots, and Omega were heard loudly behind him.

Omega punched another, "**No hurt Omega best friend!**"

At one point, an Egg-Bot darted straight for Shadow, who was still running, but Omega had crashed into the robot inches away from the hedgehog. Then, an Egg-Bot had snuck upon Omega, and stuck something inside the larger robot, causing an electric scream.

No matter how badly he wanted to go back and help, Shadow's mind was only focused now on finding a place to heal his wounds and he hear the terrifying cry of Omega. Breathing hard and his eyes getting moist, Shadow lowered his head and raced faster, as the clouds were gathering, ready to release rain and thunder.

--

Back in Mobius, Cosmo had joined her friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Sonic, but the weather that was once sunny was starting to get windy and cold.

"I'm sorry this didn't go as planned, Cosmo." Tails said. His girlfriend had something special in mind for today but because of the weather, now they couldn't.

"It's okay, really Tails." Cosmo did want to do something for her friends but maybe another time when…

Lightning started to crackle and break apart the clouds. Cream, who was playing with Cheese, shook at the sudden loud noise. Amy placed her jacket around the young rabbit and helped her up.

"Rain is starting to come this way." Amy said, "So much for a pleasant summer."

"Amy, we still have tomorrow for sunshine right?" Sonic shrugged.

"Can't always be right, blue boy." Knuckles muttered at his friendly-rival.

Sonic gave him a look, "What does that mean, island man?"

"What?"

"Boys, boys, that's enough." Amy then suggested, "Who wants hot chocolate back at my place until the storm is over?"

"But what about…?" Cosmo was looking worried. The clouds were darkening and it didn't look so good.

"Cosmo, it's okay." Tails said and started to walk off with the others. Lightning and thunder sounded and they started running, Sonic and Knuckles being first in line.

"Tails wait!" Cosmo tried to catch up but she slipped due to a wet slippery surface. She glanced up but no signs of Tails or her friends were seen.

"Anyone…?" Cosmo shook; shivering wet and cold, starting to walk in the direction the others went and as she walked on, she felt she might be getting lost. The fog had already rolled over the place and not even her hand could be seen in front of her own face. Bright light struck and Cosmo yelped, suddenly slipping down a wet hillside. As she landed, the plant girl lifted her head and noticed an old barn.

'_I guess I'll have to wait there until the storm dies down, I hope…' _Cosmo raced towards it and softly knocked, only for the door to slowly open on it sown. Cosmo looked inside but couldn't see anyone or anything, besides a bunch of cobwebs and broken tractors of sorts.

She found a good shelter spot and climbed inside an old shack where there was soft hay to lie down on. She rested against it, wanting to fall asleep…

A door creaking and footsteps. Cosmo jolted upward and seemed to see a figure in the shadows finding his own place for shelter from the rain.

Unknown at this point, it was none other than Shadow, and due it was so dark inside the barn, he couldn't see Cosmo and she couldn't see him, but she only saw a silhouette of him.

'_Well, at least I won't worry about being alone in a place like this…'_ True she could see the figure of this strange hedgehog, but she had no idea who it really was at all…

"So much for nice weather, right?" She called and saw the figure, Shadow that is unknown to her, startle.

"Huh?" Shadow then noticed the plant girl, but he couldn't see her clearly in the darkness so he didn't know who she was either, "Oh, sorry, uh… I didn't think anyone else was going to be here."

"I wasn't expecting anyone else here either, it's okay." Cosmo then sighed, "Some storm it is out there."

"No kidding, always sneaks up on you." Shadow grumbled, crossing his arms.

Cosmo felt a hurtful tone in his voice and couldn't help asking, "Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing really, just had this fight with the Doctor and lost someone back on the dark side of Mobius." Shadow explained.

The Seedrian gaped a little, "Then… you must be really brave going to a place like that." She imagined images of Eggman and his Egg-Bots, laughing evilly.

"Nah, it's nothing too big. I managed still coming back there because of certain missions." Shadow said, still having no idea who he was even talking to, the same as Cosmo who didn't know who she was talking to either. Because in the darkness, they couldn't see but they could hear. The storm is heard roaring outside.

"So… you don't have any friends?" Cosmo asked. She only wanted some company until the storm ended.

"Not much, I know a few but I rarely see them as they rarely see me." Shadow thought about those simple times with Rouge and… and Omega. His thoughts were interrupted from a sudden small sneeze. "That was me, my bad."

"Nothing really, this weather can gives us a cold once or twice." Cosmo smiled… until she sneezed too.

The hedgehog chuckled from his sheltering place, "You might to be careful to avoid that too. It happens to a lot of us."

Then, lightning had struck again, startling Cosmo and even Shadow from their hiding places and they bumped into each other, landing hard on the ground. Darkness filled the room again before they had a chance to see each other.

"Oh God, sorry! That was my fault." Shadow muttered, trying to get up.

"No, no! I should be sorry, it scared me first…" Cosmo thought for a moment, "You didn't see me, did you?"

"No, to be honest, the lighting spooked me too, so I had to keep the eyes closed. You saw me?"

"No, not at all, I had my eyes closed too."

Lightning struck again, and both headed back into their hiding places. Cosmo giggling for some odd reason because of the accident and Shadow just felt foolish for being spooked like that.

"What do you find so funny?" Shadow asked, grumbling underneath his breath.

"Oh nothing, but I know that most brave people, despite being heroic, always seem to have a certain type of fear…" Cosmo paused, "I'm sorry if this offended you."

Shadow, remembering Maria suddenly but shook it off, replied, "No it's alright, really. Doesn't happen a lot anyways." He stared through a hole in the barn ceiling, "Odd, the storm already settled and the stars are back outside."

"Huh?" Cosmo saw what he meant, "Hey, you're right." She stared at the glittering stars in the sky. "Well, I must head back home, my friends will be worrying."

"I might as well head out too, but first, maybe you want to meet back here tomorrow, so we can get to know each other better?' Shadow asked, knowing it was unlike him to ask this, but it was thanks to Rouge he could learn to communicate.

"Yes, but how will we know…?" Cosmo asked.

"Maybe if we said, 'we met one stormy night', that way, we know it was each other or something." Shadow shrugged.

"Yes, that works for me too." Cosmo smiled and turned for the barn door, creaking it open, "So… goodbye, I guess."

"You too, kid. You too…" Shadow watched her disappear out the doorway.

'_Whoever that girl was, she's almost like Maria…for some reason, but who knows?' _Shadow thought, lying against the hay.

As Cosmo walked her way back to Amy's house, she was having the same thoughts, _'He seems nice, but if only I knew who he was…'_


	3. It was you

The next morning, the rain has stopped from last night and birds twitter in the blossoming branches of the trees. Along the pathway, Cosmo is walking towards the same barn from last night. She really wanted to know who it was she met there last night and maybe make friends with him. She was also carrying a brown bag, which Amy had offered to pack a lunch for her. Cosmo smiled, not minding it only that it was a bit heavy but she managed. Maybe if this stranger she met was friendly enough, she would let him meet Tails and the others.

"There's the barn…" Cosmo stopped, looking around. No one else was in sight. Maybe that stranger was a little late getting here to meet her. Seeing a tall tree, Cosmo giggled and ran towards it and hid herself, thinking maybe she should surprise this new-found friend when he arrived.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the barn, there came a certain hedgehog; Shadow. He wouldn't have wanted to go and meet that little girl he met in the darkness but after explaining it to Rouge about it, well, that's where plans became different for him. He also had a brown bag but smaller, in which Rouge might've made his breakfast. He figured as soon as he met this girl, he can get on with his own life.

Arriving at the barn, he saw nobody around. Shrugging, he started leaving until something caught his attention; a snap of a twig. Looking, he saw the same tree and someone was standing behind it, giggling. _'She seems to really like games…' _Shadow smiled a little and tip-toed towards the tree as this young girl hid herself more. He stopped and then spoke up.

"We met one stormy night!" He called.

Cosmo saw her chance, peeked out and smiled, "We met one stormy night!"

But as soon as she saw who it was, she yelped and hid back behind the tree, alarmed. It was Shadow she met in the barn?! But then, if it was him, why didn't he…?

Shadow, on the other hand, had the same reaction. That was the same plant-girl, Cosmo, the one who he assumed worked for the Metarex. And Tails wouldn't keep out of his way that time, because of…

There's an awkward, yet tense silence as Cosmo looked out again, worrying he might strike at her again, but Shadow just stood there, wondering why she haven't run off yet in fear of him.

"Uh…" Shadow, thinking quickly, got down on just one knee, "Greetings. I am Shadow the Hedgehog. You must be that plant girl I heard of in the galaxy."

"Yes…" Cosmo gulped nervously but slowly tried to calm down, "I am Cosmo, the Seedrian."

Another long silence.

--

As it turns out, neither of them had to worry about what they half-expected. Shadow didn't attack nor did Cosmo run away for help. Because next thing known, they had started walking the forest trail side by side. Cosmo did want to make friends but she wasn't really expecting Shadow, who was thinking he should've just left but maybe it would be nice to just make contact with someone besides the shadows and his team mates.

"To be honest, I didn't really know you were there as well." Cosmo said, wishing to break some silence.

"It was a fight with the Doctor, nothing else said." Shadow looked away, "And besides, I'm surprised that Tails would leave you out in weather like last night's."

"No he didn't mean to, but there was fog and I couldn't see him or the others ahead of me, so I found the barn for shelter until the rain stopped." Cosmo explained.

"I see, but no one had to worry about me, I am the Lifeform anyways."

"Yes." Cosmo then stopped, smiled and ran towards a hilltop, with Shadow a few inches behind her. She stopped at the top, "We're here."

Shadow halted beside the plant girl and stared. They, from all the way up here, could see clearly all of Mobius and Station Square. "Wow…"

"I know, I picked the best spot up here when me and Tails last had our lunch." Cosmo sighed with her hands together, "At least he knows I'm okay now."

"Even if I'm around?" Shadow finally spoke up; knowing if Tails heard about Shadow hanging around Cosmo after what almost happened, then it would mean big trouble. But he figured he should worry about that later on.

"Well… we can decide on that later, right?" Cosmo asked, setting out her bag. Shadow, thinking she just read his mind or something, shrugged it off and sat down but only a few inches away. He still had a thing about wanting space.

"…It's a nice place." He murmured.

"It really is." Cosmo then pointed as Shadow looked, "Look, you see that? There's the Twinkle Park at Station Square."

"Oh yeah, I once took Cream and Cheese there when I was…" Shadow suddenly stopped himself, seeing what Cosmo almost made him do on purpose.

"Cream told me about that, you became her father afterwards, right?" Cosmo asked. She giggled a bit as Shadow blushed in embarrassment of that previous event.

"Aw, you pulled that one out of me for a moment there." Shadow muttered in annoyance.

Cosmo smiled, "I just wanted to know if what she said was true at first and… well, you must know…" Cosmo pulled out a small drink container as she then asked, "And um, I have always wondered about one thing. Out in space, you hardly had…"

Shadow, knowing what she meant, reached for his bag as well, "Nah, I was able to survive."

"Being immortal must be hard sometimes."

Shadow gave her a look, "You mind? I said I had it easy."

"Not from what Tails and Sonic said…"

"Look, if it's still about that incident of what almost happened, I can explain. At that time, it would've been the right thing but…"

"Hurting Tails and trying to hunt me down was the right thing?" Cosmo gave him a glare, almost enough to make him startle. Silence followed them once again. Sighing, Cosmo just stared out at the open meadow as Shadow looked away, silently.

--

Later on, Shadow and Cosmo headed back down the hill as it turned towards sunset. Shadow trailed slowly behind, thinking over what she said as Cosmo trailed in the front, also thinking. Cosmo then turned, speaking, "Maybe we should think this over before anything else."

"Huh?" shadow snapped out of the daydream and replied, "Yeah, who knows what Sonic and the others will think." He walked off ahead.

"Even Rouge will disagree with you about me." She added.

Shadow turned to her, "You were thinking she should've stopped me first."

"True…" Cosmo sighed, "I have to go now." She dashed off in a different direction. Shadow just watched her run off from where he stood and then headed off as well.


End file.
